


Kryptonite

by starlitsonder



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitsonder/pseuds/starlitsonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Akihito wants is to give his ass a break and he thinks he's found the perfect solution. But will he be able to deal with the consequences?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am a very bad person. A very very bad person.

Takaba Akihito watches as Asami Ryuichi slides gracefully out of bed and makes his way to the shower. He really has to pee, but the moment he tries to move, he realizes how much his body hurts. “Shit,” he swears under his breath. “Damn you, Asami!” he calls out, only to be met with warm, excessively amused laughter from the shower. He marvels at how Asami is always finding new places to make him sore. Moving is a futile effort, so he lies back down in the pillows and waits for Asami to come and get him.  
  
Being carried into the shower and deposited under the cooling spray is humiliating enough and to add insult to injury, Asami washes him down almost gently, leaving no skin untouched. Of course, then to add injury to insult, Akihito looks down to see a small amount of blood circling down the drain. He moans and Asami takes it the wrong way, as always, and no amount of protesting or pleading will save Akihito’s ass from yet another pounding.  
  
They’re at it until late afternoon when Asami finally allows Akihito to sleep. When the photographer wakes up, Asami is already gone. He must have been in a hurry for Akihito to have escaped the exuberant round of sex that usually happens in the morning. He takes inventory of himself and finds that he’s sore down to his fingernails and thinks there has to be a way of curbing Asami’s insatiable sex drive or at the very least slowing him down.  
  
He grins as an idea begins to form in his head until it starts to make him giddy and he begins to giggle and laugh out loud. Akihito clamps a hand over his mouth and looks around, just to make sure.  
  
He bolts up from the bed, stumbling only a little and tugging on his jeans and a t-shirt which may or may not have been clean. He’s out the door before he even has both of his shoes on.  
  
\-----  
  
Asami is bored. He tries to listen to one of his accountants as he explains his cost-benefit analysis of a new deal Asami is in the middle of making, but all Asami can think about is Akihito and how lovely he looked pressed up against the shower tiles, skin bright red and beading with water.  
  
Of course Akihito had put up his usual resistance, but something about it is niggling at the back of Asami’s mind and Asami hates niggling feelings. Akihito had seemed unusually tired, not protesting out of pride as normal, but more out of fatigue. Asami knows he can be a lot to handle, that his libido is higher than that of an average man, but he has always thought Akihito capable of keeping up with him.  
  
He smirks and notes the puzzled look on his accountant’s face, motions for the man to continue, but is decidedly not paying attention. The niggling doesn’t go away and Asami remembers that Akihito did bleed a little last night, which his boy has not done in awhile. Maybe he’ll go easy on him tonight.  
  
Maybe.  
  
\-----  
  
Akihito’s feet know his old neighborhood better than he does nowadays and his nose hasn’t forgotten where the sweet shop is, not his ears the familiar chatter of grandmothers gossiping or children laughing as they dodge cars in the street.  
  
But he’s not here to reminisce. No, today, Akihito heads straight for the tiny, dilapidated pharmacy tucked square in between the new pharmacy and the pet store. No one’s really quite sure what the elderly woman is still doing there and the neighborhood kids have been accusing her of witchcraft for as long as she’s been there, which, according to them, is forever. Still, Akihito knows she’ll have something that can help him.  
  
The bell tings on the door when Akihito pushes it open. He’s glad to see there’s no one in the shop besides its enigmatic keeper. It’s embarrassing enough as it is.  
  
“Takaba-kun,” she says.  
  
“Y-you remember me, Ienari-san?”   
  
There’s a twitch at the corner of her mouth that Akihito only barely catches. “One does not forget little boys who hit home-run baseballs through one’s window.”  
  
Akihito laughs sheepishly, “Uh yeah, about that... I’m really s-”  
  
“No matter, it is ancient history now, correct? Good. I certainly did not assume you came here to walk down memory lane. What is it that old Ienari Tomoko can help you with? Perhaps a little something to put some meat on those bones of yours?” She walks out from behind the counter only to poke him between the ribs.  
  
Akihito yelps and jumps back, “N-no... I, uh, well you see, I-”  
  
“Ah yes, I see. An aphrodisiac. Of course, you are not the first, you will not be the last. But it is not often I see young men such as yourself after such things.” The twitch at her mouth returns.  
  
Akihito blushes like a cherry, “No, Ienari-san, what I need is... well, uh... you know, something to, uh...”  
  
She’s short, but tall enough to whack him upside the head, “Out with it, child, I’m old! I don’t want to spend my last moments listening to you blather.”  
  
Akihito coughs into his fist and rubs the back of his head, “Do you have, you know, like the reverse of an aphrodisiac?”  
  
She looks at him, almost puzzled until she begins to laugh. “You want what?”  
  
Akihito’s face reddens further.  
  
“So your libido is so out of control that you need to slow yourself down, is that it?” she asks, still laughing.  
  
“Uh well, you know... not me... it’s my-” he coughs into his fist again.  
  
“Your boyfriend,” she assesses.  
  
Akihito cringes. That word just never seems to aptly describe Asami’s function in Akihito’s life. “Yeah,” he admits slowly, “my boyfriend...”  
  
“I always thought you were a little fruity,” Ienari-san says lightly. “Even when you were a little boy.”  
  
“Hey!” Akihito protests, “Look, I’m not gay, okay? It’s just this guy... that’s all and he’s just all kinds of crazy, especially in b- well anyway, do you have something like that or not?”  
  
She ducks down behind the counter, out of sight, “Of course I do, but have you considered just talking to him?” she pops up with a small jar and begins scooping its contents into a bag, “Not that it’s any of my business.”  
  
Akihito thinks about last night, how badly he just wanted to sleep, how he’d told Asami so, and how merciless Asami had been in spite of it. “Yes,” he says, “I’ve tried. I swear he’s just some kind of sex- demon,” he mutters, more to himself, but blushing down to his shoulders when he realizes he’s said it out loud.  
  
Ienari-san looks at him almost sympathetically, “Alright, come here, Takaba-kun,” when he does, she continues, “This is a tea. It contains saw palmetto berries. Just brew it for him when he comes home. Make sure he drinks a full cup, or it might as well be useless.”  
  
Akihito takes the tea and nods emphatically, silently praying over the small bag that its contents will get him a break from Asami’s insane sex-drive.  
  
“It’s only a temporary solution, you know,” Ienari-san continues “You’ll run out of tea eventually.”  
  
“Well, I can just come back and get more, right?”  
  
Ienari-san places the back of her hand over her forehead and swoons for dramatic effect, “Oh, I don’t know, Takaba-kun, I am so old and I’ve no children, who knows? I could be dead and gone in a matter of days!”  
  
Akihito rolls his eyes, “Right, so I can come back and get more then?”  
  
She snaps up and pierces him with her gaze, “Who says I will give you more? Have you ever heard to be careful what you wish for, Akihito?”  
  
He can’t resist rolling his eyes again, “Only every day of my life.”  
  
“Maybe you should listen then. Go, take your tea and go.”  
  
“Don’t I owe you anything for it?”  
  
A wicked smile twitches its way across her lips. “Your pain when this plan pushes you flat on your face will be payment enough,” she states brightly.  
  
\------  
  
Akihito is pouring the tea when he hears the door open and then click shut. He listens to the shuffling of Asami removing his jacket and shoes. He turns his back to the door and tries to act naturally when Asami walks into the kitchen.  
  
He whirls Akihito around and kisses him deeply and Akihito can already feel Asami’s erection pressing against his hip. His own twitches, readily responding to Asami’s presence, but he’s still sore enough to remember his plan. He tugs away and Asami releases him. “Come on, Asami. I just made dinner.”  
  
“To hell with dinner,” Asami growls, pulling Akihito close again, hands sliding down to cup Akihito’s ass. He grinds against his boy and kisses him again, drinking in his gasps. “We’ll skip right to dessert.”  
  
“Asami,” Akihito whines, “Please. I worked really hard on it.”  
  
Asami loosens grip, suddenly remembering last night and the blood in the shower and the niggling feeling and lets go of Akihito and nods, but with a twinkle in his eye asks, “You seem so intent that I eat dinner, Akihito. Did you poison it?”  
  
Akihito gulps and laughs in a way that he hopes his convincing. “No,” he stammers, “Why would I do that?”  
  
Asami smiles and sits down, taking a long swallow of tea. He regards Akihito for a moment, “I suppose you wouldn’t, would you? My cute Akihito is too honest and respectable for such a thing.”  
  
“You’re damn right,” Akihito affirms, sitting down himself.  
  
“And of course, without me around, who on earth could satisfy you?”  
  
Akihito turns his nose and scoffs, “Just about anybody else. Maybe Fei Long...”  
  
Asami raises his eyebrow over another sip of his tea. “Indeed. I suppose I shall just have to make it my mission tonight to prove you wrong.”  
  
At that, Akihito felt a slight twinge of guilt, but it was quickly overshadowed by thoughts of how not-sore he’d be tomorrow morning. How he’d be able to walk without limping and how his ass wouldn’t bleed. He’d be able to shower without the humiliation of needing to be carried and that alone was worth it. It’d be a nice change.  
  
“What are you smiling about?”  
  
Akihito started, “Uh, nothing, just... uh... thinking about getting my own place, is all.”  
  
He doesn’t notice Asami’s face fall, “Ah, I see,” he intones evenly. His boy is really going to get it tonight... but maybe not so hard as usual, not after yesterday’s bleeding. He finishes off his tea and stands up from the table without finishing the rest of his dinner.  
  
Akihito rises from the table, clears off the dishes, leaving them in the sink for Asami’s maid. Normally he cleans up from dinner himself, but he somehow doesn’t feel like it tonight. There’s a pit in his stomach and he’s not sure if it’s from guilt or anxiety. All he can do at this point is hope that the tea works.  
  
He pads stealthily into the bedroom, only to sigh in relief as he realizes Asami is in the shower. He strips naked, mostly out of habit, and slips under the covers and waits. He curls and uncurls his toes and clenches and unclenches his fists on the covers. He so hopes that the tea works, he’s still just as sore as he was this morning.  
  
Asami appears out of the bathroom, utterly naked except for the towel draped around his shoulders. He rubs the towel over his hair and then drops it to the floor, striding over to the bed.  
  
Akihito flushes bright red as he almost always does when he actually gets to look at Asami naked. The man really is a sex god. Akihito’s body begins to respond at the sight of Asami’s cock, which is already hard and he’s almost forgotten the tea anyway because Asami is just so _hot_. Akihito squirms under the covers and the soft friction of the sheets against his arousal is almost enough to send him over the edge.  
  
Asami laughs low and dark, pulls the sheets back from Akihito’s writhing body, and smirks. “You’re becoming so well-trained,” he coos upon seeing Akihito’s lack of clothing. He slides over his boy and pushes his hips down making Akihito cry out.  
  
“Ah-hah-Asami,” he pants as Asami clasps Akihito’s wrists in his hand above the boy’s head and descends on him with a fierce kiss. “Nghn- n-” he can’t seem to get out the proper protest, as usual and it’s so damn frustrating.  
  
Drinking down Akihito’s moans, Asami slips two fingers inside of his boy and purrs at how tight Akihito is. Kissing and biting at his neck, Asami thrusts hard into the boy’s body.  
  
The soreness penetrates Akihito at the same time, and he squirms and it’s not from pleasure like Asami thinks it is and he thinks he’s going to kill Ienari-san for being a lying old hag. “No-hah- Asami...”  
  
“Oh but your body says yes, my cute Akihito,” Asami intones lightly. He’s wanted this all day, thought about little else but how good he’s going to make his boy feel to make up for last night and the bleeding this morning.  
  
Akihito closes his eyes resigns himself to another night of being fucked through whatever surfaces Asami deems appropriate and then stops. He starts to feel Asami softening inside of him and a strange mix of relief and disappointment floods through him. He peeks open one eye only to find Asami looking down and frowning. The sight of it is so... surreal that Akihito has to fight back a giggle.  
  
The giggle is suffocated by another kiss from Asami, but this one is bruising and frustrated and Akihito can feel that Asami is stroking himself. It doesn’t work though and Asami pulls away and the confused look on his face is so priceless that Akihito cannot hold back his laughter anymore. The thrill of his plan working (when so few of them actually do) is enough to send him into fit of maniacal giggles. He tries to stop them by putting his hands over his mouth, but it doesn’t work and watching Asami’s expression pass from confusion to annoyance to anger doesn’t either.  
  
Asami, to his credit, simply stands up and strides very purposefully over to his closet. He steps into a a pair of dark silk boxers and frowns at the rest of his closet as if it has offended him.  
  
“W-wait. Where are you going?” Akihito asks as the laughter subsides. He starts to get up from the bed, but Asami shoots him a look that has him lying back down and cowering under the sheets.   
  
“To work,” Asami states as he pulls on his trousers and shirt. “I have a very early meeting I need to prepare for.”  
  
“O-oh okay,” Akihito says, “I mean, if you can’t-”  
  
“If I can’t what?” Asami snarls. He glares at Akihito’s shocked face for a moment and then stands back, straightens his clothes and lets his usual impassive expression slide back into place.  
  
“Nothing, I guess,” Akihito says, rolling over on the bed to turn away from Asami.  
  
When he turns back over, Asami is gone.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami gets a visit from the doctor, Kirishima assumes the worst and Akihito's oblivious through it all.

Kirishima Kei is probably more used to late nights that creep into early mornings than any human being should be. He’d complain, but his salary is compensation enough, not to mention all of the bonuses and favors that come with being Asami’s most trusted employee. And friend, he supposes.  
  
He rubs his hand over his face as he pulls up to the building in which Asami’s penthouse resides. Time to put the game face on, time to pretend there aren’t rings around his eyes and that he hasn’t downed three shots of espresso.  
  
But.... something is different this time. Asami is waiting outside for him on the steps. In fact, Kirishima usually has to wait for Asami to finish doing God only knows what to Takaba before they can leave. Now, Asami looks livid. That can only mean one thing. The brat did something.  
  
“Takaba,” Kirishima mutters under his breath. It’s not as if Asami would ever be so sloppy as to take out his frustrations with the boy out on his men, especially Kirishima, but Kirishima’s loyalty to his boss outweighs his affection for the kid. He steps out of the car and bows to Asami, but Asami slides into the car before Kirishima can even open the door.  
  
“Drive.” Asami commands before Kirishima is even fully in the door. “The office.”  
  
Kirishima nods and heads in the direction of Asami’s office, watching Asami carefully in the rear view mirror. His boss lights cigarette after cigarette, barely finishing one before going onto the next. Takaba must have really done it this time, Asami hasn’t chain-smoked in years. Kirishima tries not to cough.  
  
“Kirishima.”  
  
“Yes, Boss?”  
  
“Is there something wrong with my face?” Asami asks coolly, having caught his COO staring.  
  
“Right. Sorry, sir.”  
  
“I would like you to call my private physician as soon as we reach the office.” He taps off a cigarette and lights another, taking a long drag from it.  
  
“Sir, is everyth-”  
  
“Everything is fine. It is just time for a physical, I believe.”  
  
It only takes a moment for Kirishima to put two and two together. There can only be one reason Asami would want to see his doctor after being around Takaba and that would be if he suspects Takaba of infidelity, suspects him of... well, not being clean. He longs to know the details. Did Takaba confess it? Or is it merely suspicion? However, Kirishima knows far better than to pry. He values his job... and also his life.  
  
Yet, it somehow makes no sense. Takaba couldn’t possibly be that stupid, could he? Kirishima considers it just another part of his job to know what Takaba is up to, as he has always with any of Asami’s previous lovers. Of course, it is not his job to meditate on what the boy’s feelings might be and even less so what his boss’s might be, but still, he can never help but notice the way Asami becomes more engaged when Takaba is in the room, and vice versa.  
  
But he vows he will not investigate unless Asami asks.  
  
Shimada-sensei arrives with satisfactory promptness, though he is still straightening his tie and his socks as he hurries into Asami’s office. He gives a curt nod to Kirishima and bows toward Asami.  
  
“I’m glad you could make it, Sensei.” Asami greets the doctor. “I do apologize for calling you in the middle of the night like this.”  
  
Kirishima stands with his hands folded in front of him, not looking at either the doctor or Asami.  
  
“Kirishima.”  
  
“Yes, Boss?”  
  
“What are you still doing here?”  
  
Kirishima coughs awkwardly and exits the room.  
  
Shimada-sensei has been Asami’s private physician for six years and immediately recognizes the heavy sent of Dunhill smoke around his patient. “Still smoking, I take it,” it’s not a question. “You’re going to have lung cancer one day, Asami-sama and then where will any of us be?” His tone is professional, but there is slight smile on his face.  
  
“Don’t patronize me, Shimada. I didn’t call you here to lecture me about my bad habits.”  
  
“No, I suppose that could have waited until the sun was up,” he quips, removing his stethoscope from his briefcase. “So what is so important that it wouldn’t wait until then?”  
  
“Takaba Akihito.”  
  
Shimada nods slowly, “Do you suspect him of infidelity?” he asks cautiously, having come to the exact same conclusion as Kirishima. While he is Asami’s doctor and thus has more room than some to call Asami out, he does not enjoy the thought of incurring Asami’s wrath and he knows how Asami feels about the boy. “Last time you sent me any samples, he was clean...”  
  
“Nothing like that,” Asami interrupts. “As you know, I have a very active sex life.”  
  
“A bit of an understatement, I’d say. I’ve never known you to only have one lover at a time. The boy must be one of the fittest young men on the planet.”  
  
Asami can’t help but smirk, “Indeed. In any case, I’ve never had any trouble maintaining an erection in the past, but tonight-”  
  
“You did have trouble,” Shimada finishes, very effectively hiding his shock. He gestures for Asami to sit on the desk.  
  
“Correct,” Asami answers, unbuttoning his shirt to allow the doctor to examine him.  
  
“Tell me more,” the doctor orders.  
  
“Shimada, I never figured you one to want all the juicy details,” Asami smirks again.  
  
Shimada simply raises his eyebrow, moving the stethoscope over Asami’s chest and instructing him to inhale and then exhale.  
  
“It was fine at first,” Asami says on the last exhale, “Then it was as if my body was simply not responding. I felt aroused, mentally and physically, but it seemed that one particular part was not interested.”  
  
“How did Takaba-san react?” Shimada asked.  
  
“He laughed,” Asami stated flatly.  
  
“And he’s still alive?” Shimada chuckled, removing a blood pressure cuff from his case.  
  
“Yes well, perhaps not for much longer.” Asami holds his arm out and the doctor secures the cuff and turns on the machine.  
  
“Your blood pressure is perfect,” he says when the machine finishes. “One-fifteen over seventy-two. We only checked your cholesterol about three months ago and that was normal; better than average, actually. Urination?”  
  
“Normal,” Asami answers.  
  
“And your stress levels?” Shimada asks, “Ah well, are they higher than normal?” He turns to his briefcase to put away the pressure cuff.  
  
Asami thinks about the past few deals that haven’t gone his way, only two of which were Akihito’s fault, but all the same, it’s unusual for things not to go his way. Perhaps he’s gotten complacent and now the stress is catching up with him. “I suppose I’ve been a little more stressed than is usual.”  
  
“That’s probably the answer then. In any case, I’ll write you a prescription for Viagra.” Shimada turns back to Asami with a rubber glove on his hand.  
  
“What is that for?”  
  
“Viagra? Surely, you’ve heard of it. Honestly, this problem is not terribly uncommon. You’re a little young, I suppose, but considering your stress levels, I’d say take it easy, take the medication and the problem will likely resolve itself in a short time.”  
  
“I know what Viagra is,” Asami says, pointing to the rubber glove, “I meant, what is that?”  
  
“Now, Asami-sama, it’s really about time we start doing annual prostate exams for you.”  
  
“My prostate is fine,” he deadpans.  
  
“You don’t pay me to be anything less than thorough. Please remove your trousers and turn around.”  
  
\-----  
  
Akihito is playing the air guitar in the kitchen with the music blaring from his computer when Asami walks in the door. He twirls around and mouths the words to the song and then hops on one foot, still strumming his imaginary guitar.  
  
Asami stands and watches him for a moment. His boy is just so alive. Asami can’t help but smile at Akihito’s antics. He toes off his shoes and sheds his jacket without taking his eyes off Akihito, who hasn’t seemed to notice him yet. He rolls up his sleeves and loosens his tie as he walks toward the kitchen.  
  
Catching Akihito by surprise, Asami pulls him close and tucks him against his chest, kissing the top of his head.  
  
Akihito beams up at Asami and turns off the music. “Hey,” he says breathlessly. “How was your day?”  
  
Asami releases Akihito and downs the cup of tea waiting for him on the table, missing Akihito’s mischievous smile. “It’s better now. Yours?”  
  
“Don’t you already know? Don’t you have me followed every minute of the day?”  
  
Asami laughs and sits down at the table, “Well, I like to hear it from you. My men aren’t nearly as animated as you are.”  
  
Akihito tries to pout, but can’t help the tugging at the corners of his lips. “Well, I went to work, took some pictures of one of your friends in the Diet, came home and made beef curry rice and that’s about it.”  
  
“I suppose your day just wouldn’t be complete without causing trouble in some way or another.”  
  
“Yeah, but I could walk straight all day.”  
  
Asami’s good mood falters. “Is that so.”  
  
“Yeah, and I wasn’t sore at all!”  
  
“We can certainly fix that.”  
  
“No way!” Akihito exclaims. “We should have nights like last night more often!” The words are out of his mouth before he can stop them.  
  
Asami stands, levels Akihito with furious glare tinged with something like hurt, turns and storms off to the bedroom. He pulls the small bottle of pills out of his trouser pocket and glares at them too. He tosses them into the drawer of his bedside table and begins to shed his clothes.  
  
He can hear Akihito cleaning up the dishes in the kitchen and a pang of guilt runs through him. Perhaps Asami has been a little rough with him recently, why shouldn’t he enjoy a reprieve? It isn’t as though the whole situation is Akihito’s fault. Certainly, he is just as beautiful and desirable to Asami as he was when they first met, indeed even more so.  
  
He sighs and turns off the lights before sliding into bed. He listens to the sounds in the kitchen for a little while and lets them lull him into a doze.  
  
The noises cease and Akihito pads softly into the bedroom. “Hey... Asami?”  
  
“Mm,” Asami acknowledges, less than half awake.  
  
“Are you still mad? I can sleep in m-my room, I guess.” Akihito fiddles with the hem of shirt, debating whether or not to take it off.  
  
“Mm,” is the only response he gets.  
  
“Come on, Asami, I know you’re not really sleeping,” Akihito resists the urge to jab the man between the ribs. He crosses his arms and blows an irritating tendril of hair out of his face.  
  
The barest of smirks crosses Asami’s lips, “Mm,” he mumbles.  
  
Akihito lets out an audible sigh and pulls of his shirt and jeans, leaving his boxers on. He flops heavily into bed, trying to disturb Asami as much as possible. For his trouble, he finds himself being pulled back against Asami with one heavy arm draped over his chest. Akihito sighs again, a lot more relieved and just a little happy.  
  
As both of them fall asleep, Akihito swears he can feel Asami nuzzling his face in his hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which more or less nothing happens...

Akihito wakes up to a familiar, but certainly not unpleasant sensation coming from his groin area. He hums and stretches luxuriantly, “Morning,” he mumbles.  
  
“Good morning,” Asami replies, continuing his languid stroking of Akihito’s cock.  
  
Akihito instinctively presses his hips back against Asami, only to find that Asami’s member is apparently disinterested in the proceedings. Akihito’s eyebrows furrow ever so slightly until he remembers the tea and smiles.   
  
Asami quickens his pace slightly, “You’re in a very good mood so early in the morning.  
  
Akihito squirms, “Hard not to be when you’re...” he blushes, “doing that.”  
  
Laughing, Asami moves his hand even faster, rubbing his thumb over the head of Akihito’s arousal with each stroke, “So modest still, my cute Akihito.”  
  
Akihito pants and wriggles under Asami’s touch, “Sh-shut up, jerk,” he stammers out with no bite behind it at all.  
  
“Jerk indeed,” Asami squeezes just tight enough to send Akihito crying and writhing over the edge, spilling into his hand. He watches intently as pleasure washes over the boy’s face and holds him tightly as he trembles and twitches on his way back down. He extricates himself slowly from Akihito, trying to ignore the fact that his body simply will not respond to the erotic display before him.  
  
“Wait. Where are you going?” he sits up as though pulled by an invisible string connected to Asami.  
  
“To work.”  
  
“Oh,” Akihito flops back into the pillows with a Cheshire cat grin and stretches languorously. “Well, have fun.”  
  
Asami finishes getting dressed and shrugs on his suit jacket and turns around, almost caught off guard by the sight of Akihito’s naked form stretched out across the bed. His mind darts to the bottle of pills in his nightstand drawer, but there are meetings to attend, Diet members to blackmail, and kneecaps to break, so he strides for the door, one fist clenched at the thought of his unresponsive member.  
  
Akihito, for his part, is valiantly oblivious to the empty ache in his body. He squirms a little as he heads for the shower, stretching as if trying to ease sore muscles, but finding none.  
  
(line)  
  
“Alright! Aki’s playin’ hookie!” Takato claps his friend hard on the back, causing Akihito to choke slightly.  
  
Koh shakes his head and pats Akihito more gently between the shoulder blades. “He can’t play hookie when he doesn’t have a real job.”  
  
“He-hey!” Akihito protests.      
  
“Sure he’s got a job,” Takato states, ignoring Akihito. “He’s that Asami-guy’s pleasure boy, ain’t that right, Aki?”  
  
Akihito sputters. “What!?”  
  
Koh laughs, “I don’t know that he actually gets paid for that...er... job.”  
  
Akihito puffs up, “You’re damn right I don- HEY!”  
  
“So how’d you get your sugar daddy to let you out of the house for the day?” Takato prods him between the ribs.  
  
“Ouch! Will you guys quit it?” Akihito folds his arms over his chest and definitely does not pout.  
  
“Yeah, Takato, quit it or he’ll send his boyfriend’s goons after us,” Koh snickers.  
  
Alright, so he pouts, but it feels good to be out with his friends. It’s been a couple weeks since he’s seen them and he never realizes how much he misses them until he sees them again. Asami has a rather brilliant way of driving pretty much all other thought from Akihito’s head.  
  
“I should get me a sugar daddy,” Takato muses idly.  
  
Koh snorts, “I didn’t exactly know you swung that way, Takato.”  
  
“Hey, for access to all Tokyo’s nightclubs, fancy rides, a penthouse and shiny new camera equipment, I could swing that way.”  
  
“Watch it, I paid for that camera stuff myself,” Akihito exacts his revenge and pokes Takato in the side.  
  
“Sure you did, Aki. Sure you did.”  
  
“Let’s just go to the arcade, okay? Last one there pays for the first round!” Akihito takes off running for the door.  
  
Takato takes off running after him “Aki, wait up, that’s not fair!”  
  
Koh strolls leisurely behind, shaking his head. When he catches up, Takato and Akhito are standing on the Dance Dance Revolution platform holding out their palms for money. Koh grins as he hands it to them, “What, didn’t you get your allowance yet, Aki? Or did you spend it already?”  
  
Akihito sticks his tongue out at his friend.  
  
“Promises, promises,” Koh smirks.   
  
Akihito promptly pulls his tongue back into his mouth. “Whatever, let’s just get this game started.”  
  
An hour later, Koh and Takato are collapsed on the floor as Akihito gloats from the platform. The three of them are covered in sweat and breathing heavily, but Akihito is clearly the winner.  
  
“Man, you haven’t schooled us like that in a long time, Aki,” Takato says.  
  
“I know, what’s gotten into you today, man?” Koh continues.  
  
Akihito blinks for a moment as he realizes that it’s just what hasn’t gotten into him that’s made him so energetic. He smirks, “Nothin’, just feeling good.”  
  
Takato’s face breaks into a wide grin, “He probably got some real good last night.”  
  
Koh rolls his eyes and Akihito’s face turns bright red. He lifts his chin and crosses his arms. “You guys always have your minds in the gutter. Is that all you ever think about?”  
   
(line)  
  
Where Kirishima’s morning reports are normally just tedious for Asami, today they are absolutely, mind-numbingly laborious. He’d much rather still be in bed, doing all the terribly unspeakable things to Akihito that make him cry out Asami’s name until it’s a litany of nonsense.  
  
There’s still the image of Akihito naked, face flushed, whimpering and writhing, burned in Asami’s brain. But a foreign sense of shame and failure mars the beauty of the memory. Normally, all Asami has to do is allow himself to think of Akihito in such a state and he’s almost instantly hard. He rakes his hand through his hair and folds his hands on the desk before unfolding them and drumming his fingers against the polished mahogany. A sigh slips out more heavily than he intends.  
  
Kirishima pauses, noticing his boss’ fidgeting, “Sir?”  
  
Asami levels Kirishima with a withering glare. “What?” For the first time in a long time, he imagines throttling Kirishima by his neck before taking a deep breath.  
  
Kirishima adjusts his glasses and considers carefully before answering. Whatever Takaba has done now is really bothering his boss, but Kirishima knows better than to ask and only hopes that Asami isn’t about to issue a kill order on the kid, “Nothing, sir.”  
  
“Good. We’re done then. Leave now.”  
  
Kirishima hadn’t finished, but knows better than to argue with that tone. He leaves the room and shuts the door behind him, wondering if he should speak to Takaba and than further wondering what he could even possibly say that wouldn’t get him fired or shot by Asami. To accuse Takaba of cheating to his face would surely be a fool’s errand, the kid would insist he didn’t know what Kirishima was talking about either way. To reveal the obvious distress Takaba’s antics were causing his boss would be a vile breach of both the written and unwritten contracts of Kirishima’s relationship to Asami.  
  
And yet…  
  
The bespectacled man leaves his report with Asami’s secretary and exits the office.  
  
Behind the closed double doors, Asami stands and paces the room like a caged panther. He glances at the door and then out the window and as he has many times before, contemplates having Akihito brought to him. In his mind, he slams Akihito forward against the desk and doesn’t even let his jeans fall down all the way before thrusting his fingers into the boy’s body, followed just a little too shortly after by his cock. He can almost hear Akihito scream, almost feel him rocking back against his hips. Asami braces his hands against the front of his desk and imagines pounding into Akihito’s tight little ass.  
  
But his body does nothing. His cock will not respond, no matter how he wills it too. It’s almost painful and Asami growls, releases his grip on the desk and stalks over to the couch. He sits down, mind racing, trying to find something, anything that will excite him.  
  
He flicks open his trousers and takes hold of his flaccid member. Stroking gently, he tries to banish Akihito from his mind and instead pulls up a memory of a girl he knew in another lifetime. She’s as fresh and beautiful in his mind as ever with long dark hair and soft eyes. A small smile plays on his lips as he remembers how she squirmed and writhed and how he had to shush her by kissing her or else her parents would hear. He squeezes himself a little tighter to mimic how tight she had been and dripping wet, just for him…  
  
Nothing.  
  
Asami snarls and lets go of his still unresponsive cock. It’s useless. And what’s worse is there’s a small voice in the back of his head making him feel as though he’s now been unfaithful to Akihito. As if he’s ever cared about being faithful to anyone before. As if Akihito is special. As if he’s the only one Asami wants in his bed for the rest his life. As if that insolent brat had the audacity to make Asami love him.  
  
He pulls the comforting black pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket and smiles wryly to himself as he lights one and puts it to his lips. He takes a long, deep drag and some of the tension flows from his body, but it’s not enough.  
  
There’s a dull ache in his chest that begs a question he’s not sure he wants the answer to. What if he cannot satisfy Akihito any longer?  
  
Ever since Asami found out that sex was a thing one could be good at, he has strived to see to each one of his lovers’ needs. It’s not exactly the first time Asami has questioned how much of his relationship with Akihito is based on mind-blowing sex and that alone, but it is the first time he has had to risk losing his boy over the answer.  
  
He slides into his desk chair and takes another puff from his cigarette, tapping the ashes off into the crystal tray at the corner of his desk. What would Akihito say if Asami told him that he could no longer take care of him sexually? Would he accept all else that Asami could offer him? Not likely given his steadfast refusal to do so thus far. No, it is more likely that he would laugh, as he did before. Laugh and leave. Maybe even run off to Fei Long, who is indeed younger than Asami.  
  
But there are little blue pills in his nightstand drawer at home.  
  
(line)  
  
“I’ll see you later, guys,” Takato throws his arms over his two friends’ shoulders and then releases them. “I’ve got some work I need to finish. It was good to see you today, Aki.”  
  
Akihito smiles, “Yeah, you guys too.”  
  
“You’re not leaving yet too, are you, Aki?” Koh asks.  
  
“Nah, man, I’ll walk with you,” Akihito waves to Takato as he disappears around a corner.  
  
“Today was fun,” Koh says.  
  
“Yeah, it sure was,” Akihito agrees, folding his arms behind his head and stretching. “That dance game gave me a really good work out.”  
  
“You know, Aki, we could have more days like this.” Koh’s face begins to turn pink and he doesn’t dare look over at his friend.   
  
“I know, I need to make more time for you guys.”  
  
“That’s not exactly what I-”  
  
“I mean, it just gets so busy with work and all… and then Asami…” Akihito trails off.  
  
“That’s what I’m saying, you could… never mind.”  
  
“Huh?” Akihito glances at Koh with a puzzled look on his face, but his friend doesn’t look back.  
  
Koh shakes his head. He shoves his hands into his pockets and stares at the ground. “What’s it like?”  
  
“What’s what like?”  
  
“You know… like, being with another guy…”  
  
Akihito starts suddenly, “Uh… why do you want to know?”  
  
Koh stops walking, “I just do.”  
  
Akihito stops beside him. He puffs out a sigh and leans back against the wall of the store they’ve stopped in front of, not noticing Koh’s step closer. “Well, it’s, you know… I mean. I don’t know, really.” Koh reaches for Akihito’s hand, but Akihito pulls away at the last second to rub the back of his neck sheepishly, ignorant of Koh’s intent. “You know, I guess… I don’t know. It’s hard to explain.”  
  
Koh shifts on his feet for a moment before leaning in closer to Akihito, wanting to do something romantic, like smooth Akihito’s hair off his face or… anything, but as he presses forward to kiss his friend, a voice rings out from down the sidewalk.   
  
“Takaba-san.”  
  
Akihito pushes away from the building, still unaware of what Koh had been trying to do. “Hey, Kirishima,” he waves, “how’s it going?”  
  
“Takaba,” Kirishima’s voice is low and almost lethal. “We need to talk.”


End file.
